The Gift
by XxkanonxX
Summary: He doesn't know how he really looked at him until he met him, talked to him, and receive a gift from him. Oneshot. Not a Yaoi.


Trying to make himself as calm as possible, he is forcing to think of other subjects to replace the current topic that is making him very uncomfortable.

_How did I end up here anyway with this guy?!_

**_(Flashback)_**

This is his life when he is not on a mission. Sipping a cup of tea, emptying his mind…Ah, yes, this is his life.

He remained on his seat, still closing his eyes to feel the tranquillity of his place when he noticed familiar footsteps that are coming. He stood up to meet his cousin who had just finished her morning training.

"N-Neji-niisan, ohayou." Hinata greeted him with a respectful bow. Sweat droplets still shine on her neck and sides of her face.

"Hai, ohayou, Hinata-sama." He replied, giving also a bow to her.

The younger Hyuuga just then took a small scroll from her back pocket. "Ano, Neji-niisan… Tsunade-sama wishes to see you on her office."

"Hokage-sama ?" He said as he took the scroll from her hand.

"Hai, she said she will include you on a mission. I don't know the rest of the detail though. Gomen ne."

"Iie, Hinata-sama. It's okay. Thank you for informing me."

"Hai, Neji-niisan. You're welcome." The indigo haired girl greeted him with a sign that she will go now. However, only a few steps later, she turned her back to tell him something.

"Oh, Neji-niisan, wait-"

"Hai, Hinata-sama?"

"About the scroll, Tsunade-sama isn't the one who gave them that to you. He said don't open it until you're in Tsunade-sama's office. He also told me not to tell you who he is."

"Okay, I got that. Thank you once again." And so they bid their goodbye's and see you's to each other. _Who 'he'?_ Neji asked to himself. He looked at the scroll with suspicious eyes.

**-oOo-**

Neji finally arrived at the hokage's office. There he saw a man with pale skin and black hair. That man looked at him and gave him a smile similar to other smiles that he gave to almost everyone.

"Hello." Sai remained as calm as ever without knowing that his simple greeting gave a million chills to the Hyuuga's body.

"Hai… Hello to you, too." He leaned his back to a flat wall and crossed his arms. Observing the room they are in, he dares to break the silence.

"Where is Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, she'll be back. She said she'll just try to get another qualified person to complete a three man team for the mission. Maybe an ANBU or a Jounin perhaps."

The Hyuuga nodded in response. "Ah, yes. I see. I guess we just have to wait for a while." He closed his eyes once again as he finished scanning the office.

"Or we can have a conversation while waiting." The ANBU said eagerly to him. "I read that it's good that we talk to a person while waiting to loosen up the tension that we feel."

Neji suddenly raised a brow and opened his eyes, only to see 'that' smile again. He doesn't look happy or irritated about it. He is just plain shocked and curious with it.

"I'll start. So, can I call Hinata-san boobiliscious?"

"Can you repeat what you just said?!" Neji was about to burst his anger but his blush with a hundred shades of red dominated when he heard Sai saying that.

"You heard me right. Can I call her boobi-"

"Stop. Just stop right there." He stood erect now and raised his right hand to discontinue his sentence. "First of all, why are you saying that?"_Unless he already tried to peek at Hinata-sama,_ he concluded to himself.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to tell you about the mission that you are included here. Then while walking, I saw Naruto-kun and Lee-san on Ichiraku Ramen. They told me just go to the training ground and see Hinata-san there and let her pass the message to you."

_And how does that made you create such a 'name' to Hinata-sama?!_, he asked himself. He keeps on staring at him to show he is listening.

Sai continued. "At first, I just observed her because I want to give her a nickname that suits her. She wasn't wearing her jacket so I saw something very huge on her chest, even bigger than Sakura if I must compare."

The Hyuuga then felt a twitch; he's nearly reaching his limit with Sai's story.

"And it was all jiggly! All those bouncing while she's doing her training, I decided to call her boobiliscious. What do you think?"

_What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK?! You… you are dead. You are really going to die!_ This thought didn't come into words. He tried to remain as calm as possible though it's very uneasy for him to hide his mixed feelings with the pale skinned guy.

He thought to himself again, how did I end up here anyway with this guy?!

**_(End of flashback)_**

He let himself to breath in and out for some seconds. At last, he thought of a new topic.

"So, this scroll is from you?" He showed him the small scroll and he saw a smile and a nod from Sai.

"Hai. Good thing you didn't open it yet. It's a gift for you. I hope you'll like it. I read that if you like a person, you can give them a gift."

"What's inside?" He asked, but clearly it is a question with a threat. His pale eyes look closely to his playful eyes.

"It's Hinata-san with her two-"

"With her what?" This is it. Neji had enough. All those crazy images mocking him in his mind just made the situation worse. _What could he possibly draw on this scroll?!_

Sai chuckled lowly. He didn't expect this kind of attitude from the Hyuuga prodigy. "It's just Hinata-san. Why don't you take a look?"

Neji slowly opened the scroll. Carefully, he also opened his eyes. He gasped. This is…

"It's Hinata-san and her Jutsu. Those two lion-looking head chakra coming from her hands look very beautiful I can't help but draw them."

"Y-yes…" He can't believe what he just saw. A portrait of his cousin in her Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist stance. It was indeed a true masterpiece.

"Naruto-kun and Lee-san told me that you prefer to be alone, to be by yourself today. They told me not to bother you during your day off. So I went to see Hinata-san. When I talked to her, she said that it's your hobby to be alone to be able to meditate during your day offs." Sai explained as natural as he can.

"Hinata-sama told you that?"

"Hai. She also told me that during your day off, you would also train her. She told me that it's you who helped her to achieve such jutsu. That was really kind of you. You are a great brother to her. I like that."

Neji was in awe. He felt the sincerity of each word Sai said. It all came from his heart.

"I also had a brother once. But he's dead now. However, when I saw the bond that you and Hinata-san had, I felt happy again. I can say that my brother is like you. You helping Hinata-san like that make me remember the days I had with my brother Shin." This time, he

ended it with a different smile; a kind of smile that uplifts a person like Neji.

"Thank you very much for this." A simple gratitude if you'll look at the outside but for Sai, it's an image of a brother loving his cousin so dearly that is saying thank you and bowing to him.

"You're very welcome, Hyuuga-san." Sai bowed, too.

Neji kept the scroll to his pocket and looked at the window. He saw two birds flying.

"It's really a nice day, isn't it?" Neji started to open up this time. However, Sai just thought then that he can finally treat Neji to a whole new level.

"It is, Hyuuga-san. Can I ask something?"

Neji wore his happy and curious face. "What is it?"

"Can I call Hinata-san boobiliscious now?

Indeed, Sai can make Neji irritated in a different way Lee does irritates him. "Absolutely, no!"

"Okay. Then can I call you-"

"NO!" In the end, Neji gave up. If Sai sees Neji as alike as his brother, well… Neji doesn't looks at Sai the same way he does to him. Perhaps, a bit different from what Sai want it to be.

But still, you can call this the start of their brotherly friendship.

**_~Fin~_**

Thank you for reading!

_**Note:**__ I posted this fic first on .com, okay? I think I need to post this note so that if ever they may see my fic here, they may not think I stole it._


End file.
